


Not Alone

by starspangledmeatball



Series: 12 Days of Christmas/8 Days of Hannukah [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/pseuds/starspangledmeatball
Summary: Steve believes himself all alone on Christmas. That is... until a friend breaks in.





	Not Alone

Steve entered his empty apartment. It was silent save for the running refrigerator and heating system that was working over time to keep the cold from creeping farther than the windows. It wasn’t decorated. Not a hint of garland or a tree or poinsettia. He didn’t even try to half-ass it with one of those fake miniature trees from the large grocery stores. Instead, he plunked down on his couch and… did nothing.

He couldn’t bring himself to turn on the TV for some nauseating Christmas Romance, 50’s re-run, or Harry Potter marathon (hey, they had Christmas scenes!). He didn’t want to pick up a book or listen to music. Instead, he sat there with his arms crossed tightly and feeling heavier by the second.

See, if he just sat there then he wouldn’t think about how every Christmas he and Bucky would sneak out into the park and chop down a tree to bring home and decorate with popcorn garland and homemade ornaments and candles. How he and Mam would go to the potluck in their building. Everyone would bring something and she would bring her famous apple cake. Then, the band would play fast Irish jigs until midnight when they all walked down to street for Mass each holding a candle.

If he sat still, he wouldn’t think about spending Christmas morning at Bucky’s, Mrs. Barnes would fix them up with hot chocolate and Rebecca Barnes, Bucky’s little sister, would swear that Santa turned the heater into a giant fireplace so he could bring gifts. Steve always refrained from making a snarky comment that Santa hated poor kids. Especially the Irish and Black kids.

If Steve sat still, he wouldn’t think about how during the war, people would pool their rations for the entire month to give out as gifts. A chocolate bar or a pack of cigarettes. The time there was a temporary ceasefire.

Now, Steve wished that there was a mission but apparently bad guys took the holiday off as well. Now, the only people working were Chinese Restaurants, Kosher stores, and phone insurance call center employees.

A tick and the whirr of wind told Steve that the A/C kicked on. He never could figure out that damn thermostat. He couldn’t bring himself to get up and fix it. His apartment grew colder and colder and he didn’t move an inch to get his blanket from the chair.

A knock and then a soft click came from the front of his apartment. The lock. Steve still didn’t move. An assassin wouldn’t knock before breaking in by picking the lock.

“God, it’s freezing in here.”

Or maybe an assassin would.

“Nat?” he called.

“Oi vey, Steve,” she said, rounding the couch and setting a brown bag in a plastic bag down on the table. “it’s like you’re trying to bury yourself in ice again.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” she asked, , dropping a box in his lap. “Happy Christmas. I’m going to go turn the heat on and then we are going to eat this delicious Chinese food I bought and then we’ll get drunk on eggnog and watch the Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family.”

“I can’t get drunk, Nat,” said Steve with a genuine smile on his face.

“I’ll get drunk on eggnog,” she amended.

They did just that. A bit of the Christmas spirit was instilled in Steve and he realized that as much as she liked to be a lone wolf… uh… spider, she really was a great friend. Hopefully, they’d be able to do the same next Christmas.


End file.
